


把你哥哥介紹給我

by Haruna25996



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996
Summary: 他第一眼就喜歡上了那個大學生。
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Kudos: 7





	把你哥哥介紹給我

將書包扔在沙發上，癱倒在靠枕邊，姜東昊對崔珉起抱怨：「啊，你家是不是也太熱了點？不開空調嗎？」  
崔珉起翻了個白眼，拿起遙控器對著空調按，聽到啟動的聲響後嫌棄地回答：「才剛進門而已，哪有那麼快就開。我去冰箱拿喝的。」  
坐在出風口前，姜東昊滿身的汗總算停止了繼續流淌的趨勢。他拉起身上的衣服擦去額頭的汗，歡快地點單：「我要優格。」  
「知道了知道了。我先去個廁所再說。」崔珉起說著就往後走去，放同班同學兼好友一個人繼續在客廳享受著涼意。  
在陣陣涼風的吹拂下，姜東昊愜意地躺了下來。今天他是來崔珉起家一起寫作業的──其實主要是崔珉起想抄他的國文作業，他也想抄崔珉起的美術史報告，所以乾脆就在放學後相約到了崔珉起家。  
躺在沙發上哼著歌，姜東昊期待冰涼解暑的優格被端上桌。就在這時，大門處忽然傳來了聲音，密碼鎖被解開，一個年輕人推開門走了進來。  
「珉起啊，我買了芒果冰沙──啊。」走進來的年輕人邊脫鞋邊喊著，抬起頭時卻看見沙發上躺著個不認識的高中生，他愣了愣，將手裡提著的飲料放到玄關的櫃子上，遲疑地問：「您是？」  
姜東昊看著他，說不出半句話。  
那是個個頭不高的年輕人，身材瘦削，穿著件短袖Ｔ恤和長褲，四肢纖細，十指修長。雙眼大大的，像是小鹿一樣，黑白分明的眼眸水汪汪的；鼻樑挺直得不像亞洲人，嘴唇是恰到好處的淡紅色，厚薄適中的唇瓣看起來像是微微噘著一樣，配上即使沒有特意上挑也揚著的唇角，像是個無辜而清純的，誤闖迷宮後感到不安的漂亮孩子。  
姜東昊覺得自己心臟跳得很快，是那種幾乎要迸出胸口的跳法。他盯著那張過分好看的臉，手足無措。  
「哥回來啦。」拿著一杯優格和自己要喝的飲料走出來，看見玄關上的芒果冰沙時崔珉起雙眼一亮，走過去一把拎過：「是給我的嗎？謝謝哥。」  
年輕人看了看他，又望向還呆在原處的姜東昊：「珉起，這位是？」  
已經插著吸管開始大快朵頤的崔珉起恍然大悟：「哦，對，還沒替你們兩個介紹。Aron哥，他是我的同學姜東昊，今天來家裡一起寫作業。東昊啊，這位是我父母朋友的兒子Aron哥，因為伯父伯母都在美國做生意，只有哥一個人回國念大學，所以住在我家。」  
被正式介紹了的姜東昊緊張地坐起身站好，畢恭畢敬地朝年輕男人行禮：「您好。」  
郭Aron眨了眨眼，對他伸出了手：「您好。不用對我這樣也沒關係的……我從小在美國長大，所以不是很習慣這麼隆重的見面禮。」  
勉強平息了激烈心跳的姜東昊因為他骨節分明的手又心動起來，握住對方的手輕輕搖了一下，郭Aron對他露出禮貌的微笑，然後鬆開手，回頭對著猛吸著冰沙的崔珉起說：「那我就先回房了，你們好好寫作業。」又朝姜東昊點頭致意，接著就消失在某間房門後。  
姜東昊看著那道被門隔絕的背影，悸動的同時又覺得心頭上好像空了一塊。他悶著頭坐回沙發上，朝幾乎喝光了整杯芒果冰沙的崔珉起抱怨：「為什麼沒告訴我你家來了個哥啊？」居然讓他被看見那種隨性的邋遢樣子。  
被質問的崔珉起覺得委屈：「我一時忘記了啊。而且哥平常會打工，沒那麼早回來，還以為你們碰不到呢。」  
知道好友本來腦迴路就跟一般人不大一樣，姜東昊放棄與他爭論，拿出作業攤到桌上：「算了算了，快點寫吧。」只是眼睛還是一直朝郭Aron的房門飄，隱隱期待著對方能再度出現。  
做作業的時間過得飛快，眼看兩人都快把彼此的作業抄完了，房門還是沒有半點動靜，姜東昊失望地低下頭，劃下最後一個句號，將美術史報告推還給崔珉起：「好了。」  
在他說話的同時，房門「喀噠」一聲從裡面被打開。拿著馬克杯的郭Aron走了出來，看見他們兩個收拾著桌面的樣子笑了笑：「都寫好了？」  
崔珉起正要開口說是，姜東昊猛地從書包抽出了英文作業，結結巴巴地說：「啊，其實──因為聽說哥是從美國回來的，所以，或許，能請教你一些問題嗎？」  
莫名其妙的崔珉起看了他一眼，然後想到自己同樣拙劣的英文，趕緊跟著拿出英文作業：「也教我吧，Aron哥。」  
好脾氣的郭Aron在兩個人上首坐下，開始一道道解答起文法，經過解釋後兩人很快就完成了作業。照理來說姜東昊這時應該要起身告辭了，但眼前低著頭認真審視著崔珉起作業的男人又讓他怎麼樣也說不出「今天很謝謝您，我先回去了」這句話。  
還在想方設法拖延時間，崔珉起突然抱著肚子痛呼起來。  
緊張地看著他，郭Aron擔心地問：「珉起？你怎麼了？要去看醫生嗎？」  
「沒事，應該是剛剛喝冰沙喝太快，又正對著空調的關係。」崔珉起白著臉跌跌撞撞地站起來：「我去下廁所。」  
氣氛製造機崔珉起離開後，客廳瞬間靜謐下來，只剩下風聲與圓珠筆在紙張上沙沙的聲響。空調的風吹在郭Aron的頭髮上，一絲碎髮掉在他的後頸上，在白皙的肌膚上顯得特別礙眼。對他著迷般挪不開視線的姜東昊立刻就發現了，下意識地伸出手替他拂去。  
受到驚嚇的男人縮了一下肩膀，轉過頭看他。姜東昊也嚇了一跳，慌亂地擺手：「啊，抱歉，因為有東西掉在那裡──」  
看見比自己堂皇上千倍的樣子，覺得弟弟同學很可愛的郭Aron笑了：「沒事的，只是我有點敏感，所以被嚇到了。謝謝。」  
啊，微笑起來真漂亮。再度因為那張好看的臉陷入精神混亂的境地，姜東昊忘記了自己接下來是怎麼撐過崔珉起不在的時間，又是怎麼和完全是他取向的哥哥道別後走出公寓，等回過神來已經到了家，他趴在床上滾了幾圈，接著靈光一閃，拿出手機迅速地打開KKT。

：珉起啊  
：珉起  
：珉起  
崔芒果：啊 幹嘛啊 我打遊戲呢  
：珉起啊 今天不是說Aron哥有在打工嗎  
：或許知道他是在哪裡打工嗎  
崔芒果：啊？就那個啊 The Table？我們學校附近的那間  
崔芒果：不過你問這個幹嘛？？  
：沒事 謝謝 愛你啊珉起^^  
崔芒果：？？？什麼啊？呀？姜東昊？

沒再回覆充滿疑問的好友，姜東昊打開地圖開始搜尋起咖啡廳。

隔天是週五，姜東昊整天都坐立不安。同桌的崔珉起狐疑地看著今天特別愛傻笑的他，眼神像是在看一隻傻呼呼的大型貓科動物。  
放學時間一到，姜東昊迫不及待地走到車棚牽了腳踏車就走，崔珉起看著他像一陣風般刮著離開的背影，陷入了沉思。  
按圖索驥之下很快就到了目的地，姜東昊把腳踏車停好，然後偷偷摸摸地找了不遠處的一個長椅坐下，看向採用了大片落地窗的咖啡廳內部。  
佔地不大的咖啡廳坐滿了人，幾個服務生穿梭在桌間替客人點單和端上餐點，姜東昊掃視了一圈，然後在某桌年輕女客人處發現了心心念念的人。  
和昨天看見的隨意打扮不同，郭Aron今天穿著合身的制服，燙得筆直的襯衫與圍裙讓他的腰線更加明顯。挽起袖子的手臂線條流暢，修長的手握著筆在點餐單上飛快書寫著品項，用淺淺的笑容傾聽著客人的需求。姜東昊呆呆地看著他，昨天那種陌生的瘋狂心動感再度上演。  
也不知道發呆了多久，姜東昊回神時發現眼簾中已經失去了對方的蹤影。他慌張地移動目光在玻璃窗後搜尋，卻冷不防被人拍了一下肩膀。  
差點叫出聲的姜東昊在看見來人後再度失去了語言能力。  
「東昊？」帶著不確定的溫和嗓音響起，姜東昊急切找尋的人出現在他眼前，偏著頭看他：「你怎麼坐在這？」  
「我、我。」腦筋一片混亂的姜東昊說不出成句的話，乾脆把問題拋了回去：「哥怎麼知道我在這？」  
被反問的男人眨眨眼：「店長說外面有個人一直在看裡面，不知道是不是要找人，叫我出來看看。」  
啊，原來這個位置很明顯嗎？後知後覺的姜東昊懊惱地抓抓頭，正想著怎麼為自己掰出個合理的藉口來解釋奇怪的行徑，郭Aron先開口了：「既然都來了，要到店裡坐坐嗎？」  
被領進咖啡廳的時候姜東昊還暈呼呼的，男人帶著他到角落的小茶几邊坐下：「想喝什麼？我請客。」  
「啊，一杯冰美式，不要奶精和糖，謝謝。」姜東昊報出自己習慣的組合，又手忙腳亂地掏出錢包：「我自己付。」  
將他拿出的鈔票往回推，郭Aron微笑：「沒關係，請弟弟的同學喝一杯咖啡不是什麼大事。不過高中生喝冰美式很少見呢。」  
「弟弟的同學」和「高中生」這兩個詞不知道為什麼特別令人氣餒，姜東昊在不由分說的拒絕下將錢收起，悶悶地說：「我是大人了，當然也是喝大人口味的飲料。」  
「是，東昊確實比珉起像大人多了。」講到崔珉起時郭Aron的眼睛彎起，露出了笑，姜東昊心底驀地竄出一絲羨慕與忌妒。  
冰美式很快就被送上桌，卻不是由郭Aron送的。看著忙碌地招待客人的男人，姜東昊吸著咖啡，感覺心裡也像冰美式的味道一樣，既苦又酸。  
恍然間，咖啡廳牆上的時針指向了七點。脫下制服的郭Aron在點算完今日的收入後準備離開。目光不意間掃到店內角落，訝異地發現弟弟的同學竟然還坐在那裡。  
「東昊？」想了想，還是決定關心一下滿臉悵惘的孩子，他走上前擔心地看著心不在焉的姜東昊：「還不回家嗎？都七點了。」  
「啊。」在呼喊中回過神來，姜東昊看著已經換下制服的大學生，吞了口口水：「我沒注意到時間──哥下班了？」  
「嗯，我要回去了。」大學生看著他的臉回答，眼神裡淡淡的憂心讓姜東昊忽然有了勇氣：「哥是怎麼來的？也是騎車嗎？」  
郭Aron搖搖頭：「我是走路來的。」  
「那麼，」姜東昊用充滿了期望的眼神看著他：「或許，我可以載哥回去嗎？」

小心翼翼地坐上後座，手抓著坐墊後方，郭Aron再度確認：「真的沒問題嗎？」  
「沒事的，我騎腳踏車技術很好的。」姜東昊回頭看了看害怕的大學生，又瞟了一眼他緊握著坐墊的手，有點惋惜地轉正身體：「哥好了的話，我們就走吧。」  
隨著踏在踏板上的腳，車輪開始轉動，騎在平穩路面上的腳踏車順遂地前進，後座的人漸漸地鬆開了抓住坐墊的手，轉而好奇地打量著周遭的夜景。  
平時下班後因為疲倦，只想快點回到家洗澡休息，從未想過要欣賞沿路的風景。今天難得不用挪動自己的腳走路，而是被人載著兜風，他也有了賞景的閒情逸致。  
姜東昊專注地踩著腳踏車，因為過於安靜的後座而有些緊張，在沒有路人和汽車的寬敞道路上轉過頭，想看看大學生的表情。就在轉頭的瞬間，車輪輾過了路上的一處小坑，腳踏車倏地震動了一下，受到驚嚇的郭Aron下意識從後雙手環抱姜東昊，頭也朝他靠了過去：「啊！」  
被毛茸茸的頭撞在背上，姜東昊放下雙腳平衡住車，鬆開把手，將掌心覆蓋到放在腰間的兩隻手上：「別怕，不會摔倒的。」  
身後傳來郭Aron的道歉聲，靠在背上的頭也離開了，姜東昊按著大學生雙手的掌心卻輕輕地施力，不讓他將手臂收回：「可能還會有其他坑洞，哥這樣抱著比較安全。」  
未幾，後座的郭Aron軟軟地說了一聲「嗯」，姜東昊拿開手，重新握上車把，臉上綻出燦爛的笑。

隔了兩天又在咖啡廳看見高中生時，郭Aron並不感到意外，將他帶到了上次的位置，笑著問：「今天也是冰美式嗎？」  
「嗯，一樣不要奶精不加糖。」姜東昊取出飲料的錢遞給他：「不能讓哥請第二次了，今天我自己付。」  
「好。」猜想大概是上次被請客後覺得不好意思，這次特地來用自己的錢消費，郭Aron沒有深思高中生突然再度造訪店裡的原因，接過了鈔票去結帳，只是在端上飲料時發覺姜東昊的心情似乎比上次好了許多。  
又是一天忙碌的工作結束，在交接班時出了點小問題，等全部點算完成已經是七點半了。郭Aron看了眼牆角的位置，發現坐著的已經變成了別人。  
他怔了一瞬，旋即好笑地搖搖頭──他在想什麼呢，以為高中生會像上次一樣等他下班？  
跨出店門時，郭Aron直接朝右邊走去──那是崔珉起家的方向，也是他現在的家。才走出沒兩步，身後的呼喚讓他停了下來：「哥！」  
「東昊？」不敢置信地轉過頭，郭Aron看著牽著腳踏車的高中生：「你沒回家？」  
不好意思地抓了抓頭，姜東昊含糊地解釋：「啊，因為想著哥用走路的回去有點遠，像上次一樣載哥回去的話會比較好吧。」  
「你一直在外面等我下班嗎？」大學生因為他話裡的意思而睜大了眼：「等到現在？」他比平常還要晚了半小時走出來，姜東昊就在外面傻傻地坐著等了那麼久嗎？  
「因為飲料喝完了，還佔著位置有點不好意思，就想著還是出來等吧。」姜東昊越講越心虛，開始迴避大學生的問題：「哥不上車嗎？」  
郭Aron抿抿嘴，慢慢走到腳踏車邊跨上後座。等調整好了坐姿後，他本能地想去抓屁股下的坐墊穩住身體，卻被眼疾手快的高中生撈過手臂繞在腰上。  
「這樣才安全。」高中生轉頭對他笑，然後踩動了踏板。  
「──很喜歡我們店裡的咖啡嗎？東昊。以前都沒看過你，這幾天卻來了兩次。」騎到人比較少的路時，郭Aron問。他總覺得高中生和他的相處模式好像不太對，但又說不出哪裡怪，只好轉而開啟比較輕鬆的話題。  
姜東昊身體一僵：「啊……對！上次喝了以後覺得很合口味，所以這幾天都去了，只是前兩天沒看見哥。」  
「這麼喜歡啊，每天都來。」郭Aron疑惑地回答，他覺得自家店裡的咖啡和超商的沒什麼不同，但大概是因為自己不怎麼喝咖啡才分不出來吧。  
姜東昊的喉結動了一下。是因為喜歡所以每天都去沒錯，只是他喜歡的不是咖啡，而是後座的男人。  
「或許……哥都是這個時間的班嗎？」試圖打探心上人更多情報的高中生斟酌著開口：「一般在七點左右下班？」  
把這當成隨口閒聊的大學生順口回答：「嗯，我都是排四到七點的班。只是週末就不排了，在家休息。」  
週一到週五，每天下午的四點到七點。默默記下大學生的班表，姜東昊揚起愉快的笑：「嗯，週末是該好好休息。」

隔天又在工作時見到高中生，郭Aron真的困惑了。  
儼然已經是個熟客的姜東昊熟門熟路地點了冰美式，還多要了個漢堡。在熟悉的角落坐定後輕輕哼著歌，他在大學生送上餐點時笑得眼睛都不見了：「謝謝哥。」  
郭Aron迷迷糊糊地說了一句不用謝，走回櫃檯後被同事好奇地問：「那是誰啊？都連續來五天了。」  
「我弟弟的同學。」大學生眨了眨眼，茫然地回答，然後遲疑著問：「我們店裡的冰美式很好喝嗎？」  
「不就和超商一樣味道嗎，只是我們這裡氣氛比較好。」同事如實回答。  
那為什麼姜東昊會為了冰美式天天來？郭Aron疑惑地看了一眼正在大口吃著漢堡的高中生，覺得現在孩子的心他是一點也不懂了。  
走出門外時不出意料地又看見了等著他的高中生，不解的同時卻也有點被人放在心上的開心，郭Aron想也沒想就朝他走去：「司機nim，今天也載我嗎？」  
對著他像是撒嬌的提問露出微笑，姜東昊拍了拍後座：「嗯，是哥的專屬司機，上來吧。」  
一樣是環抱著前座騎著車的高中生的姿勢，郭Aron今天卻不看周遭的風景，而是打量起了努力踩踏板的人。  
老實說，只看臉和身材完全不像高中生，或許說自己是高中生而他是大學生會更合理。背很寬，腰卻是窄的，自己可以環抱一圈還有餘裕。沒有表情專注騎車的時候看起來很兇悍，對著自己講話的時候聲音卻是輕柔的，也常對他笑得露出門牙，像個天真無邪的孩子。  
想到像寶寶的笑臉，又想到這張臉的主人上次不高興地說自己是大人，郭Aron忍不住笑出了聲，姜東昊困惑地發問：「哥笑什麼？」  
「啊，沒事。」生怕說出來會傷到青春期孩子敏感的心，大學生閉上了嘴。高中生也沒再追問，而是換了個話題：「哥這週末有空嗎？我拿到了兩張電影票，是浪漫喜劇，還不知道要找誰去看。」  
「不和珉起去嗎？」郭Aron反射性地想到自家弟弟，是好友的話應該會一起去看電影吧？  
姜東昊為難地搖頭：「珉起……有時候興致太高了。」  
想到崔珉起在家時偶爾因為興致上來拿著五彩燈開居家派對的模樣，郭Aron理解地回答：「是這樣沒錯。但是真的要找我去看嗎？和心儀的女孩子之類的去會不會更好？」雖然他也喜歡看浪漫喜劇，但兩個男生去看總覺得哪裡不大對勁。  
腳踏車突然停了下來，姜東昊轉頭看著他懵懂的樣子：「我沒有喜歡的女孩子。」但是有心儀的男孩，他想。  
因為他嚴肅的表情，以為自己無意間戳到了對方什麼隱密的傷口，郭Aron愧疚地道歉：「對不起，我──」  
「我想和哥一起去看電影，不想和別人去。」高中生沒有讓他說完，用堅定的語氣打斷了他：「所以如果哥能答應我的話……我會很高興的。」  
大學生看著他真摯的臉，想著反正週末自己也只是在床上滑一天手機，陪弟弟去看場電影也無妨，於是乖乖地點頭：「嗯，週末一起去看吧。」  
得到許諾的姜東昊再度露出了門牙，看著他的笑容，郭Aron也忍不住揚起嘴角。

又是好幾天的接送，日子總算到了約定好的禮拜六。在電影院門口等待著姜東昊既緊張又期待──他本來想去崔珉起家接大學生的，但大學生說他知道電影院在哪裡，可以自己來，姜東昊只好悻悻地打消了念頭。  
在開場前二十分鐘等到了約會對象，像隻大型貓科動物迎上去的姜東昊自然地攬過他的肩：「哥要買飲料和爆米花嗎？」  
被比自己小的弟弟摟著，美國來的郭Aron並沒有感覺到哪裡不對，兩個人一起到販賣部買了鹹味爆米花和可樂，接著順利驗票入了場。  
座位在最後一排，也是冷氣出風口正下方。開場沒多久姜東昊就察覺到身旁的人在微微顫抖，不時合掌搓弄著，似乎是很冷的樣子。  
因為是夏天，兩個人都穿的很輕薄。姜東昊看了看沒有穿外套的自己，又看了看唇色已經從淡紅變成淺粉的郭Aron，把手伸了過去。  
驀地被握住雙手，郭Aron嚇得差點跳起來，等看清楚姜東昊關懷的眼神後才不好意思地說：「我血液循環好像比較差，所以有點怕冷……太小看電影院的冷氣了。」  
姜東昊把明顯比自己小了一號的手放在掌心握緊：「如果有帶外套就可以拿給哥穿了，可惜沒帶，只能這樣了。」  
或許是從弟弟身上得到了熱源，或許是對過分親暱的舉動感到害羞，大學生的手很快熱了起來，臉上也是一片通紅。他羞澀地想把手抽開，高中生卻沒有要放手的意思，他抽了幾次都沒成功，又怕動作太大打擾到坐在附近的人，只好用氣音小聲地哼哼：「東昊，我的手不冷了，可以鬆開了。」  
高中生假裝自己沉浸在電影裡什麼也聽不見，這時劇情也正好來到了笑點最密集的位置，整間放映廳裡都是觀眾的大笑聲，郭Aron又重複了幾次，但細如蚊蚋的聲音就像是汪洋中的小舟一樣被笑聲的海浪吞沒，他委屈地扁嘴看了看專注在電影畫面的高中生，放棄了掙扎。  
走出放映廳的時候大學生還在因為被視而不見而噘著嘴生氣，高中生發覺他真的生氣了，追在快步走著的人後面道歉。  
「哥，我是真的沒聽到。」  
「哥，哥，不能看在我很關心你的份上原諒我嗎？」  
「哥、Aron哥──」沒被理睬而開始慌張的高中生拉住了他的手。明明才放開沒多久，郭Aron的手指又涼了起來。他緊緊牽著大學生走到沒有人的角落，對著他濕漉漉的眼睛再次道歉：「哥，我錯了。但我真的是因為怕你生病才那樣，不是要戲弄你。」  
被動地從握手變成了十指相扣，郭Aron恍然不覺，只是委屈地責備著對方：「明明講好多次了，東昊都裝作沒聽見。」  
雖然是被罵，但是感覺更像是在聽他撒嬌。姜東昊忍著笑，道歉像是不用錢一樣傾洩而出，又哄了一會，總算消氣的郭Aron突然發現手變成了比在電影院裡更過分的樣子，他噘起嘴對高中生發出警告：「這是幹什麼呀？」  
已經摸透了對方並不是討厭他牽手，而是討厭他不聽自己說話的姜東昊晃了晃十指相扣的手掌：「剛剛那樣是暖手背，這樣哥才會從手心暖起來。」  
大學生看了交纏的手指一眼，又看了一下高中生若無其事的表情，最後把臉撇到一邊，只露出紅通通的耳尖：「走出去的時候要放開。」  
姜東昊又傻笑起來。雖然在走出角落被迫鬆手時就笑不出來了。  
哪一天能和哥光明正大地去哪裡都能牽手，不用找理由呢？高中生苦惱地想。

很快地，離兩個人初次見面已經過了一個月。高中生依然每天一下課就往咖啡廳跑，成了除去週末以外天天報到的常客；而去崔珉起家的各種路線也在腦海裡變得滾瓜爛熟，某天崔珉起抱怨家裡附近某條路在施工不能走時，姜東昊只花了十秒就告訴他另一條時間相差不大的路徑，嚇得崔珉起以為好友偷偷接受開腦手術成了人體導航。  
而郭Aron也已經習慣每天在替高中生點單送餐時看見他傻氣的笑容，還有下班後在店外等著他的身影。最初那個禮拜兩人聊天時還有點拘謹，但從看電影那天後，就像是本性解放了一般，他開始毫不顧忌地對姜東昊展現自己撒嬌鬼的一面。  
像是某次路過小吃攤時聞到傳來的香味而肚子餓，他把臉埋在對方背上蹭來蹭去，軟軟地哼著「東昊呀，肚子好空，想吃東西」，被可愛到差點心臟驟停的姜東昊當然不會拒絕他的要求，在十秒內就停好了車牽著他往小吃攤走──當然，到了有人的地方還是得鬆手，否則大學生就會從害羞變成生氣，然後又得好一頓哄。  
又或者是另一次，騎著車經過了一家賣各種小動物娃娃的店，因為覺得很可愛，大學生在讓高中生停下車後一頭栽進了玩偶堆裡。最後大學生挑出了一隻睜著大眼睛的柯基犬和瞇著眼笑的老虎娃娃，對著姜東昊模仿柯基犬的表情，還汪汪地叫了兩聲，高中生捂著被萌壞的心臟轉頭對老闆說麻煩您兩隻都包起來吧。  
最後老虎被掛在了高中生的書包上，柯基犬則是成了大學生的鑰匙圈吊飾。滿意的大學生在回家的路上靠在姜東昊背上輕輕哼著歌，沒多久，高中生也加入了合音，夜間的微風吹拂在兩人的臉上，像是來自情人的溫柔撫觸。

看著顯然心情很好的好友，再想想最近幾次偶爾目擊的Aron哥從姜東昊腳踏車後座下車的場景，崔珉起在下課時神祕地湊到他旁邊：「東昊啊，是不是有什麼事情瞞著我？」  
還在對著暗戀對象挑給他的娃娃傻笑的姜東昊下意識否認：「我們之間哪有秘密啊，珉起。」  
崔珉起的眼神銳利起來：「不，肯定有事情沒告訴我。自從你遇到Aron哥之後就一直怪怪的──你該不會是在追Aron哥吧？」  
被一語道破的姜東昊瞪大了眼，急忙擺手：「不是、我沒有、別亂說。」雖然他確實是在追求對方，但按照珉起的個性，要是告訴了他，說不定在他告白之前郭Aron就什麼都知道了。不想讓別人替自己告白的姜東昊迅速地編織著謊言：「只是覺得哥很親切又很可靠，所以想接近他成為好朋友。」  
「這樣嗎？」仍然保持著高度質疑，崔珉起來回掃視了他好幾次，最後說了一句：「好吧，因為是好朋友，所以我會相信你的，東昊。」  
啊，這樣就算蒙混過關了吧。抬起手臂擦了擦額頭上冒出的冷汗，姜東昊餘悸猶存。

放學後依然來到咖啡廳，一見到大學生，姜東昊笑成了書包上掛著的老虎模樣：「哥。」  
平時應該回應他一個甜蜜又羞澀的微笑的郭Aron今天卻只是淺淺地笑，將他帶到專屬座位後點了單，不像先前一樣會和他聊上幾句再走，而是迅速地回了櫃檯。  
錯愕的姜東昊盯著他的背影，想在對方送餐時問他怎麼了，但令他失望的是今天替他送餐的並不是郭Aron，而是另外一個女服務生，他只好接過餐點客氣地道謝，然後茫然地看向依舊忙碌的大學生。  
秋日夜晚微涼，姜東昊站在店門外等著該下班的大學生。七點過十分時，纖瘦的身影從店門口踏出，高中生緊張地喊了一聲「哥」。  
看見他的大學生眼睛亮了一下，然後很快又變成接待他時的黯淡模樣。郭Aron猶豫片刻，朝姜東昊走了過去。  
看著走近他的大學生，姜東昊放下了懸著的心──看來哥剛剛是累了，才會笑不出來吧，不是因為討厭他，否則應該壓根不理自己就走掉了，怎麼還會往他這裡走。  
大學生在離他五步左右的距離站定，他張了張嘴，乾燥的秋日空氣讓他的唇瓣失去了以往的水光：「東昊，我想自己走回去，所以不用載我了。」  
姜東昊對著他微笑的臉僵住了。  
他剛剛聽見什麼？  
「以後也是……我自己走就可以了。」大學生沒有看他的臉，低著頭迅速將話說完：「你也早點回家吧。晚安。」  
為什麼？明明一直到昨天為止都還靠著我撒嬌的不是嗎？困惑的姜東昊站在原地，他想追上那個快步離開的背影，但雙腳像是綁上了幾百公斤的鉛塊一樣，動也動不了。

「東昊啊？東昊？」崔珉起把手張開，在好友的眼前晃了一下又一下，發現他仍然沒有反應，驚恐地抓住他的雙肩搖了搖：「呀，姜東昊？你沒事吧？還活著嗎？」  
心還因為昨晚的場景撕裂般痛著，被迫回神的姜東昊無精打采地應了一聲：「還活著。」  
想不通自己是哪裡做錯了，又怕纏著問會讓對方更厭惡自己，不知道如何是好的姜東昊感覺自己快要哭了，他痛苦地將頭一下埋到了教科書裡，力道之猛讓桌子發出了一記重重的撞擊聲。以為他開始自殘的崔珉起更驚恐了：「東昊啊，到底發生了什麼事？」  
「沒事。真的。」總不能告訴他我想追Aron哥，以為快成功了卻被狠狠地打了臉。姜東昊閉著眼回想兩人這幾天相處的情景，反覆確認著究竟是哪裡出了錯誤。  
「啊，不講就算了。」崔珉起翻了個完美的白眼，鬱悶地抓起筆，開始寫起今天英文課時因為作業錯得太多而獲得的罰寫：「真是，一個兩個都這樣，讓人放心不了。」  
原本還在魂遊天外的姜東昊頓了一下：「都這樣？」  
「是啊，昨天吃晚飯的時候Aron哥看起來心情也很差。」崔珉起邊寫邊回答：「問他他也不講，只是好像很想哭的樣子，我都不敢拿英文作業問他了。」  
姜東昊的腦子開始疾速運轉。  
郭Aron叫他不要再接送，但是自己卻很難過，這是表示什麼？  
──是代表其實還是想被他接送，想見他，但是卻不知道出於什麼原因說了違心的拒絕之語吧？  
感覺自己無限接近真相的姜東昊又活了過來，他一把抓住崔珉起的肩膀：「珉起啊，今天放學以後，我去你家玩吧？」

待在客廳的沙發上，姜東昊第一千次拿出手機看時間。他死皮賴臉地在崔珉起家賴到了現在，作業早就寫完了，大學生從咖啡廳走回來大概要半小時左右，現在已經七點半了，他緊張又期待地看著玄關。  
又過了十分鐘，玄關處的密碼鎖被解開，穿著薄長袖的大學生推門走了進來，臉上的神情懨懨的，一語不發地低頭脫著鞋。  
「哥。」搶在崔珉起發話前先聲奪人，姜東昊看見郭Aron因為他的聲音不可思議地抬起了頭，他露出一個笑容：「因為英文作業碰到問題，所以來找哥了。可以教我嗎？」  
穿好室內鞋的郭Aron看了看他，又看了看崔珉起，抿了抿嘴：「可以，和珉起一起聽吧。」  
「珉起這部分沒有問題。」再度打斷想回答的崔珉起，姜東昊說完回頭看了看一臉不解的崔芒果：「珉起啊，剛剛不是說餓了嗎？你先去買個飯吧？也幫我和哥帶一份。」  
一臉莫名的崔珉起搞不懂現在是什麼情況，但臉色不大對的Aron讓他放棄了追問：「好，炸雞可以吧？」  
崔珉起拿著錢包離開了公寓。客廳就像是他們初見的那天一樣，又只剩下了兩人。姜東昊走到坐在沙發上的人身邊，郭Aron仰頭看他：「東昊要問的作業在哪裡？」  
「沒有要問的作業，但是有要問的問題。」姜東昊直勾勾地盯著他：「哥為什麼突然開始躲我？是討厭我嗎？」  
避開了他灼人的注視，郭Aron輕聲說：「沒有討厭，只是覺得太麻煩東昊了。」  
姜東昊握緊了拳頭，又慢慢鬆開：「之前一個月都不麻煩，現在突然就麻煩了嗎？如果我覺得不方便，早就不會像這樣接送哥了，哥難道沒想過我每天去接你的理由嗎？」  
「我……」難得被駁斥得啞口無言，大學生咬咬唇：「我不知道。」  
「哥真的不知道嗎？不知道我為什麼要每天去咖啡廳，每天接你下班？」姜東昊蹲下身平視著他，執著地望進他的雙眼：「不是因為喜歡咖啡才去，只是因為想見哥，想和哥待在一起而已。」  
放在身側的修長手指動了一下，郭Aron閃躲著他的目光：「……像我這樣，親切又可靠的哥很多的。所以，就算不是我也無所謂。」  
聽著似曾相識的話，姜東昊的大腦前所未有地飛速活動，然後像是被接通了電源的燈泡一樣，腦中的思緒前所未有地明晰起來：「是珉起說了什麼嗎？哥？」  
「……珉起昨天下午傳KKT告訴我，說以為你在追我，但是問了你，你說我是可靠又親切的哥，想成為好朋友所以才靠近我。東昊不是這樣想的嗎。」平靜地回答了高中生的疑問，大學生的聲音有點顫抖：「因為明白了東昊的想法，所以覺得就算是想成為好朋友，每天讓你接我也太自私了，就說了那些話。」  
啊，崔珉起。頭痛地想著自己果然不該對崔珉起透露半點事情，就連說謊也不能說。因為對方聽起來快要哭泣的聲音而感到既心疼又悲傷，姜東昊捧住他的臉龐，讓大學生正對著自己：「不是的。我告訴珉起的不是全部的想法。哥是親切又可靠的哥沒錯，但是我不想成為哥的好朋友，而是男朋友。」  
大學生用蓄滿淚水的眼睛看著他，一句話也沒說。  
「我想和哥永遠在一起，也只想要哥站在我身邊。沒有人能替代哥的存在。」一旦到了正式告白的時候，姜東昊反而沒有想像中緊張了，他看著滿臉委屈的郭Aron，放開捧著臉的手，轉而抱緊了對方：「那麼哥呢？是把我當成弟弟的同學，還是親切的弟弟？雖然我比哥小，但是很快就會變成可以照顧好哥的大人的，所以不要只是把我當成小孩子，用看男人的眼光看看我吧。」  
大概是隔著衣物傳達過去的體溫和心跳讓大學生恢復了語言能力，被抱著的人開始軟軟地控訴。  
「看到珉起傳過來的話的時候，真的很難過。」郭Aron把頭靠在高中生肩膀上：「我以為東昊是喜歡我，才那樣對我。但卻聽你說只是想當好朋友，可是我已經喜歡上你了，所以為了不要越陷越深，就想著不要再見面就好了，忍耐久了就會忘記的。」說完又覺得委屈感爆發，埋在對方肩上的頭蹭了蹭：「東昊是傻瓜。」  
聽到暗戀對象也喜歡自己，姜東昊覺得心臟又開始飛快地撲通著跳動起來。他坐到沙發上，將大學生抱在懷裡，揩去眼角的淚花，親暱地用鼻子蹭了蹭對方：「哥，我可以吻你嗎？」  
回答他的是害羞地閉上的雙眼，還有微微顫動的睫毛。姜東昊輕輕地吻上第一次見面時就想親吻的唇瓣，淡紅的唇色在疼愛下變得鮮紅欲滴。依依不捨地分開，看著被自己染上鮮明色彩的戀人，姜東昊心癢癢地想再湊上去，卻被公寓門外傳來的腳步聲嚇了一跳，一把抱起大學生躲進了他的房間。  
大學生迷茫地看著他，沾著淚珠的睫毛在燈光下閃著細碎的光芒，水光瀲灩的唇比剛剛看起來更誘人。姜東昊將人放到床鋪上，作賊心虛地將門反鎖，下一秒就聽見大門被推開的聲音：「Aron哥、東昊，晚餐買回來了──嗯？人呢？」  
郭Aron看著堂皇的高中生，忍不住笑了出來，揚聲道：「珉起啊，你先吃吧，東昊的作業還沒問完呢。」  
崔珉起：……可是東昊的書包還在客廳沙發上啊，他是要問什麼？算了，他們兩個都好奇怪，不管了。  
被取笑的高中生走到床邊賭氣地咬了一下大學生的耳朵，怕癢的人笑著鑽進了他的懷裡。  
「剛剛的不算，再來一次。」對戀人的唇念念不忘的高中生把人抱著坐到床上，看著他再度閉上的雙眼和泛起紅暈的臉頰，乖乖等著被親吻的模樣讓姜東昊覺得既可愛又誘惑，他單手摟著大學生的腰，另一隻手輕扣住後腦勺，這次不同於前一回的嘴唇碰觸，而是更具掠奪性和宣告佔有權的深吻，被奪去所有氧氣的大學生睜開迷濛的眼，無力地推了一下對方：「東昊……我要不能呼吸了……」  
有點不情願地結束了接吻，姜東昊把人抱緊，下巴在他的髮旋處磨蹭：「那麼我現在是哥的男朋友了嗎？現在不管去哪裡都可以和哥手牽手了？」  
被抱著的郭Aron舒適地享受著他的懷抱，用帶著濃濃鼻音的嗓音撒嬌著開玩笑：「被人知道我的男朋友是小孩子，有點不好意思呀。」  
「才不是小孩子。」高中生不開心地吻了一下他的耳廓：「我是大人了，可以保護哥的大人。」  
抬起頭看著滿載著認真的褐色眼眸，郭Aron在他唇畔親了一下：「是，我的男朋友是大人了。那麼明天下班就牽著我的手去約會吧。」


End file.
